Rocketshipping Drabbles
by Lin-Writes
Summary: I got bored, so I decided to make a whole fanfic thing to put share smol/big ideas I(or anyone else who wants share an idea) have. Little warning, not all of these are going to be for the kiddos, and most of these may be highly OOC. If you do not like those kind of fanfics, please turn away from this thing now. Well, unless you're here to be a hateful critic, then stay if you want
1. THIS HAS A DOMMY JAMES AND A HOT SPRING

**For those reading this and wondering "Uh waaaaat" or just came to read it for the juicy shit, I noticed there wasn't enough NSFW stuff with Team Rocket(just Jessie and James, what I mean), so I am making this entire fanfiction and plaguing it with fresh, squeezed lemons. If I start to slow down on posting, then I may have ran out of ideas. So yeah, enjoy reading.**

 **By the way, every chapter is going to be an ENTIRE different story. In case you think other wise or something.**

 **OKAY ENJOY READING YOUR MIND OUT.**

* * *

It was another night passing by and no victory on grabbing that twerp's Pikachu. Team Rocket's Jessie, James, and Meowth had, yet, another unsuccessful blast off earlier that day, and it seems Jessie can't sleep with the thought of earlier coming into her head. Not to mention, a random, unwanted thought of James with his hair tied up, his shirt off and him approaching her-

Jessie mentally slapped herself at that thought. Why was she thinking such a thing of her own friend? She sighed and got up silently and walked off. She figured that maybe she should just get herself refreshed at that nearby hot spring. Of course, there wasn't any towels with her, so she'll have to find another way to dry off.

While walking to the spring, the thoughts started to circulate, only because she was wondering, why she thought of James like that. "Maybe just my subconscious?" she questioned to herself. She reached the spring and calmly took her clothes off. Well, before she did, she checked around to make sure nobody was being a pervert and snooping on her. She smiled lightly seeing nobody and took all her clothes off. Jessie felt the water and she instantly went in at the feel of the warm water engulfing her body.

"This feels so much better..." she stated. She just remembered her hair was still down and not in a bun when she felt some of it stick to her back. She sunk in lower to go ahead and get her whole head soaked and relaxed with just the top of her head out of the water. After a few minutes, Jessie didn't notice somebody approaching the spring until hearing a twig snap. She turned around tiredly, which turned straight into embarrassment and guilt. She quickly covered her breast and face turned almost the exact shade of her hair.

"James?! What are you doing here?!" she never felt any embarrassed. I mean, sure, the two have had moments where they walked in on each other getting changed... but never have they walked in or up to the other naked. James was blushing in response realizing she was there and tried to look somewhere that wasn't to her. He knows he'll start looking downwards.

"I..." he paused and just looked to the sky nervously, "I just came out here to calm down a bit. I was getting stressed out for our next plan to get Pikachu. What about you?"

"Well..." Jessie was trying to think of something. Most of her alibis you can see straight through, "I was... just feeling sleep deprived! After what happened earlier, I just couldn't stop thinking of that last failure, so I needed something to take it of my mind."

"Oh... well, you don't mind me um... joining, do you?"

"Not at all!" _Way to freak out, Jessica..._ Jessie mentally lectured herself after shouting to James in instinct to join him. She seen a smile on his face as he came over. He calmly took his clothes off, while Jessie waited on him, trying not to watch him get undressed. She couldn't resist at least one quick glimpse, and looked over. She instantly looked away with a completely red face, not realizing he was already nude. After he took his shirt off, he tossed his clothes to Jessie's pile and joined in, with a breathy sigh.

"This water feels really warm. Guess we were in luck for this spring to be nearby, huh?" all James got from Jessie was a silent nod. He realized that this might be a long awkward silence between the two. Normally, they'd be talking on any sort of things, but this time, the only conversation heard is the wind whistling to the trees. Jessie was drifting into her thoughts again and quickly rose out. She soon felt her hand near her region and turned so red. She was about to masturbate right in front of her friend! Why would she-

Her arguing thoughts were interrupted by James giving an abnormal sigh right next to her. She looked over and it looked as if he was resting his eyes close. She found that pretty impressive for him to not fall asleep yet. Her eyes drifted downwards to his chest and stomach. She couldn't help admiring his body. She smiled at her thought, ignoring arguing clouds and continued to admire them. She soon noticed the water rippling in front of his stomach. She thought it was the spring shaking? That's when it hit her on what was actually happening when she heard James give out another sigh, followed by a soft pant and tossing his head back. Not to mention, that she heard him moan her name softly.

 _This is just some nightmare... I just need to close my eyes and when I open them... this will all be over!_ Jessie thought to herself and she closed her eyes. She kept them close for a while, not realizing the thought rolled in again and her hands were trailing down to her opening. While her eyes were closed, she was imagining how it would feel for her to suddenly kiss James and ravage his whole body. The thought of him dominating her body turned her on more than before. She ignored her second thoughts to resist and started to rub herself and let out a soft moan.

James snapped to reality a bit when hearing Jessie moan and looked to his partner. He seen her arms in front of him and figured she was feeling the same way as him. He had an idea, now that he was lust-filled. He sneaked next to Jessie lightly, to surprise her, and calmly wrapped his arms around her, having his hand join hers. Jessie didn't care and just leaned her head to his shoulder when feeling his hand finger her now. She moved her hands so he could have his play and was soon moaning more loudly.

The two never thought that this would be some confession to one another, but seems as it is. The two started to kiss passionately, and James trailed down, leaving little marks on Jessie's neck, shoulders, anywhere he was glad to have it at. He began to slowly stop rubbing Jessie and moved his mouth to her ear.

"So, how are you wanting this to go down, my queen?" Jessie was about to let a moan out from his husky whisper. She lightly traced a hand on his cheek and gave a seductive smile.

"How ever the king wants to take her," Jessie responded, while calmly getting on top of James, and shaking her ass seductively while kissing his cheek. James then smirks at an idea.

"How about, I take charge tonight and you do everything I say? If you fail to obey, you get a punishment," he suggest, rubbing her back. He reached down to her ass now and gripped it hard, making Jessie moan, "got it?"

"Yes"

"What was that, Jess?"

"I-I mean... y-yes master..."

"Hmm... I guess I'll have to go ahead and punish you, huh?"

Jessie shook her head "no," pretending to be in fear. "No sir- I-I mean, master!" James suddenly spanked her ass, making her moan more then earlier. He proceeded to spank her some more until her ass gave off a red shin.

"Now turn around so I can see your sweet ass, slut!" Jessie jumped from his demanding words. She never heard him strict before. It almost made her soaking wet. She began to turn around, now facing away from James. She felt his hands grope her ass and she let out a breathy moan and shuddered a bit. "You've been very disobedient so far, already. I know what you're wanting, but you'll have to earn it now. That clear?"

"Y-yes, master," Jessie responded. She heard Jame get out of the water and looked around. She seen him sitting on the side of the spring, with his hardening cock standing up.

"First, I want you to take your sweet-looking, big tits and rub them against my hard dick. No licking or sucking! If you do this, I won't hesitate to give you a bigger punishment," James commanded. Jessie slowly turned around crawled over. She sat up in the water when being right in front of him. She grabbed both of her breasts and put them around his cock and began rubbing. She tried to fight her urge to move a step ahead. James began to moan from the feeling of Jessie's soaking, slippery boobs sliding on him. He sun stopped her with small pants and looked to her. "Now, do it with you sopping pussy, but no putting it inside."

Jessie nodded, while getting up and going into her new lover's lap. She grinded on his dick and let out a loud moan, not just from grinding. She felt James, right after, lowering his head to her one of her nipples and sucking on it, and rubbing the other. Jessie couldn't fight the urge anymore and suddenly slammed onto James and letting out a pleasing moan.

Luckily for her, James was trying to fight it too, until Jessie made the move and that called him out to plow her pussy out. He took hold of her and put her on bottom, surprising her a bit. Right then, he pounded into Jessie, who was letting out rhythmic moans. The two suddenly kissed again, but it was a lot more sloppy than the first.

"J-James... I'm about to cum..."

"Me too, Jess... just hang in a bit longer..." the two were both filled with pants, moans, and each other's name. James suddenly gave one last, and sudden thrust inside of Jessie and shouted out, "JESSIE!"

"JAMES!" Jessie responded and the two both ended up cumming, leaving them as just some panting messes. James soon took himself out of his lover rolled to her side, still panting. The two looked to one another and Jessie smiled lightly. "We should have another round of that. It felt really... nice."

James nodded, noting she got closer to him and started to kiss him again, kissing her back.

They seemed to still have enough energy for not just a second round that night.

 ** _Meanwhile somewhere else, nearby..._**

Ash was woken up by a strange noise near him and his friends, Misty and Brock, who were as well woken up by the noise. Ash looked to his friends in confusion, having no knowledge on this stuff.

"Do you guys know what is going on with those two? They aren't making some sort of plan again, are they?" he asked them.

"Um well..." Misty knew a bit more than he did, and didn't know how to explain it, "you see... they're-"

"You'll understand when you're older Ash!" Brock blurted out. His face flushed at what the bad doers were trying to get at. "L-let's just move to somewhere else so we can sleep again!"

* * *

 **I HAVEN'T WRITTEN A LEMON IN YEARS**

 **FORGIVE ME MOM FOR I HAVE SINNED AGAIN**

 **HAHAHA**

 **anyway...**

 **yea expect more of these, and don't forget to review this.**

 **also, if you want to send an idea prompt thingy to me for this, go to my tumblr(Lin-Artist-Things) and send me the idea via ask box.**

 **K BYE IMMA THINK OF MORE SIN**


	2. Just a fluff drab

**Okay, so I had a whole idea for this drabble that was going to be OOC again... I seen the reviews and didn't realize people were so triggered by that, so I want to make something more fluffy,** **angst,** **and a "mostly in character at the best I can" kind of drabble. Please enjoy this one! (By the way, this chapter will be placed in XY/XYZ)**

* * *

James was straggling behind Meowth and Jessie after another fail to capture Pikachu. He let out a loud sigh, and stops next to a tree.

"You guys, can we just rest here for tonight? I'm sure that cabin is at least another 10 miles from here," he complained, letting out a yawn.

"No way! I did say, if we fail this, we head straight to the cabin, no stops or anything, and get to our next plan!" Jessie snapped at him, making him jump.

"Hey, you don't have to snap at me about us failing!" he shouted back to her.

"Well, I wasn't the one who-"

"WILL YOU TWO STOP YAPPIN'!" Meowth interrupted the two, who almost had each other's necks. "If you's two are goin' to argue instead of walkin', we might as well just camp out here!" Jessie and James just sigh and unison, and back away from each other.

"Fine!" the two say together and decide to get some stuff to set a camp up.

* * *

It became late after James had gathered some sticks to start a fire, came to the site, seeing it was all set up. His and Jessie's sleeping bag out, Meowth's little make-shift bed, and the circle of rocks to put the sticks in. He sets them there and tries to start a fire. He wasn't able to get it the first few tries. This time he almost had it until-

"Hey, if you can't start the damn fire, let somebody else do it!" Jessie said to him. He looked to her, with an annoyed face.

"How about you do it then?" he suggested. She scoffed right after.

"No way, I'm not going to get my hands dirty!" she retorted. James clench his fist out of anger.

"Then what's your fucking problem!" he snapped.

"Why do you want to know, you bastard?!" Meowth just tried to cover his ears from them arguing so much.

"Well maybe, whatever your deal is, I can at least help out or do what it is you want!"

"Well, I don't need any help with anything!" All of a sudden, their Inkay and Gourgeist were suddenly sent out on their own and were crying at the two.

"Nice goin' on waking your own Pokemon up. And for translation, they want you guys to stop arguing!" Meowth shouted, then turned away and tried to sleep.

"I'm not stopping until she tells me what's wrong!" James spoke up. Jessie felt small tears as she went back to thought and just quiet down some.

"James, I with I could... it's just something you wouldn't understand..." she said.

"Like what? That you were homeless? That you were a poor child with fucking nothing? Or that-"

"DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING FINISH THAT SENTENCE!" Jess shouted as the tears grew bigger.

"What? The fact that you failed to achieve your life goals into being something but just turned into a nothing and have to live you life not know who either of your parents are?! IS THAT IT!" He snapped out of his anger when hearing her sniff suddenly and just realized what he said. "W-wait, Jessie, I didn't mean any of that! I just-"

Suddenly, she hit him in his stomach, making him cough harshly and go down, not caring that he coughed up a bit of blood. Her eyes were streaming with tears now. "James... I may not have had anything you did when I was younger..." she looked to him as her breath grew shaky, "...BUT AT LEAST YOU HAD SOMEONE YOU COULD CALL 'MOM' AND 'DAD' AND DIDN'T LIVE A ROUGH CHILDHOOD!" She then took off running away from them all, letting out a painful cry. Hearing Jessie like that made James break inside.

"Jessie..." he called out weakly, but just clutched onto his stomach, still feeling her bruising punch. Meowth just looked over to him with drooped ears.

"You've really done it, Jimmy," he said to him, having Inkay and Gourgeist join him, who were both hoping James was at least able to get up.

* * *

Jessie continued to run and was still crying. She slowed down when coming across a stream of water and looked into it. She saw herself, and smiled a bit, until seeing the reflection change to her mom, who looked angry at her. Jessie felt more tears form as she just sunk down and away from the stream.

"I'M SORRY!" she shouted. "I-I'm so sorry, mom... this all won't have happened if you just stayed home that night..." Jessie looked to the reflection again to see herself. She just looked into her hands as tears fell. She gives a smile and sniffs. "It's funny, really. It's been almost 15 years since I was told what happened to you... and I still can't accept it..." she clenches her fist remembering how it happened.

* * *

Jessie was happily drawing on a table as her foster mom was finishing up cleaning the dishes for that night. She was interrupted by a knock and went to answer the door.

"Um, hello?" she said with a soft voice. She seen a tall woman with long, black, wavy hair.

"Is Ms. Jessica here?" the girl nodded. "May I see her? I need to show her something..." When she asked that, she instantly seen a little girl poke out from the dining room. "Well, speaking of the angel."

Jessie's face lit up when recognizing who it was. "Hey! You're mommy's boss!" she said happily. The women gave a nod, and patted Jessie's head.

"Looks like someone got taller since I last seen her~!"

"Um, 'Madame,' is it? What was it you wanted with Jessica?"

"Right..." she got up, "and please, just call me Madi," she turns to Jessie. "Jessie, I need you to come with me. I have to show you something important about your mother."

Jessie just nodded and followed her silently. The two walked in silence for a while until coming across a cemetery. Jessie already knew what this place was for and was trying to keep herself calm. She notice 'Madi" had stopped in front of one of the graves and Jessie looked to her.

"There," she pointed to it. "I didn't know how or who would tell you this, but I knew you'd figure out soon..." Jessie's eyes began to tear up and her lips began to tremble.

"N-no... that can't be mommy!" Jessie cried aloud. "SHE PROMISED ME SHE'D COME BACK!"

Madame Boss watched the poor girl go to her knees and start to cry more denials. She then knelt down to comfort her. "I'm sorry, Jessica... do you want to talk with her alone? I-I'm sure she can still hear you." Jessie just nods and feels Madame let go. "I'll be at the entrance gate. Just come over when you're done.."

Jessie watched her walk off and looked back to her mom's grave and felt tears form again. "I-I'm sorry, mommy..."

"Hey..." she perked up to see a little boy standing next to her. He held a whole bouquet of flowers in his arms, with a single rose in his hand. He seen she was crying and looked to the grave. "relative, I'm guessing?"

Jessie gave a shy nod, staying quiet. The boy then held the rose out to her. "Well... I'm sorry for your loss..." she took the rose calmly from him, who give her a smile. She smiled lightly and then stood up. She went to the boy silently and hugged him.

"Thank you..." Jessie, suddenly burst into tears, as the boy tried to calm her down.

* * *

"Jessie!" James was shouting at his partner, who was staring off to space. He noticed her tearing up and mumbling something under her breath. James didn't feel any hesitant to snap her out of it. He took his glove off his right hand and suddenly slapped her.

Jessie jumps from the stinging pain and looks to James. She felt something drooping on her back and didn't notice it had started raining. She also noticed James had some blood trickling from his mouth. What all happened just came back to her. "W-what do you want, you dick!"

"Jess, I-I was worried about you! And I didn't mean to say of those things! I just-"

"Just what? Wanted to point out to me you had it better than I did?! That you know what it's like to have a mom and dad!" tears formed again. "To know you had a more successful childhood than I did..."

"No..." James began to tear up as well. "I just... I..." he looks to the water, avoiding eye contact. "I'm sorry about what I said about you back there... I don't know what got over me..."

The two fell silent for a while. James began feel awkward and just draws circles in the dirt. "James..." Jessie finally spoke up.

"I understand... you don't-"

"No! It's not that..." Jessie spoke up. "I should actually be apologizing for being such a stick in the mud. I guess that Twerp, his princess and the "lemonheads" just made more upset than before..."

James gave a light smile and then a soft laugh. "You know, I've never told you this before, but... you look c-cute with your hair soaked like that," Jessie blushed at his complement and shifts eyes.

"I'm not the only one who should be known as cute!" she said harshly. James blushed again and laughs more.

"You mean me right-"

"No, I mean that tree behind you- OF COURSE, YOU JAMES!"

"I know, I'm just messing with you!" Jessie suddenly hugged him, startling the man.

"Again... I'm sorry," she said quietly, burying her face into his shoulder. James just pat her back softly.

"Hey, it's okay. I forgive you," he lifted her head up calmly and didn't notice how close they were to each other and blushed lightly. He saw she was blushing to. Then she turned to look at the sky, as it rained.

"Y-you know, the sky looks, actually, really nice with storm clouds," she said and then looked back too him. "You know what else'll be nice?"

"Hmm-" suddenly, Jessie gave James a kiss. She broke the kiss a second later and gave a blush and laughs a bit.

"Us being together," she answers her question. James smiled and kisses her back. He soon remembered.

"Wait, do we tell this to Meowth or anyone else?" he asked her. Jessie just shook her head.

"We'll tell them when the time is right," she gives a small yawn, "for now, lets head back, quickly, before we get sick from the rain."

"Alright," James responds. He goes to get up and lifts Jessie onto her back and carried her back to the camp.

* * *

The sun shone down in the forest. Jessie began to wake up as the rays went directly on her face. She went to sit up until feeling an arm on her. She looked around to see who it was. She looked to see James fast asleep next to her. His arm had wrapped around her in the night, and all she did was smile. She lied back down to face him.

"James..." she spoke softly. His face shifted in his sleep. She giggled at this and went to peck his forehead softly, causing him to wake. "Morning, Sleeping Beauty~."

James was confused for a bit, and soon gave a smile. "Don't you mean 'Handsome'?"

"Well, I should mean 'Cutie,' actually," the two begin to sit up, seeing Meowth was awake and the two blushed.

"So, you's two might as well tell me how the honeymoon was, last night," he spoke up.

"That's none of your business, you dumb cat!" Jessie snapped at Meowth and gets up. "Anyways, we need to get going now, that Twerp team could be moving ahead by now and we're just all the way here!"

"There's the Jessie I love," James said softly, getting up as well to get in better clothes.

* * *

 _Bonus:_

The three started to take flight in their balloon to find the 'Twerps' and Jessie remembered her memory from last night.

 _Wait... that boy from then... was that..._ she looks over to James, calmly. He looked over to her and gave her a peaceful smile. _Nah... that couldn't have been him. I know he'd never give up his rose for me._

* * *

 **So there ya go. I know, I bit off character, but it was the most I could keep in character. In character stuff isn't really something I'm good at.**

 **Also, if I feel it, I may make another part to this drabble, if you guys want that.**

 **Anyways, hope you all liked this drabble. Send me reviews if you want more fluffy angst and was this angsty enough?**

 **k imma go back to my block for a few more until an idea pops up. bye**


End file.
